User blog:Riuzak/Dew, the Ancients' Lord
This champion was made in cooperation with MickB. He worked on the grammar, lore and quotes for ' Dew'. More champions made by us both will be released soon, but until then, check out MickB's custom champions! Dew, the Ancients' Lord is a custom champion in League of Legends. Would you want Dew to join the League? Yes No Abilities of the target's maximum health}}. If the target is below 30% of his maximum health, this bonus is doubled. Wrecking Strike is not affected by Cooldown Reduction, but attacking enemy units reduces the cooldown by 0.5 seconds. |cooldown = 12 seconds }} Dew ferociously bites an enemy unit on his next basic attack, dealing bonus physical damage. the target will start bleeding receiving magical damage based on a percentage of missing health for the next 5 seconds every second. |leveling = % |cooldown = 8 }} Dew fuses ice with his claws, slowing enemies for 1 second. On the 3rd consecutive basic attack, the target enemy is stunned for 1 second. Freezing Swipes cannot stun the same target for 8 seconds. |leveling = % }} Dew thirsts for bloodshed, leaping on to a target location dealing magic damage. If Appetite of Carnage hits an enemy unit, Dew's attack speed and movement speed are increased for the next seconds. Appetite of Carnage's buff will persist 2 more seconds if you kill an anemy champion during it. |leveling = % % |cooldown = }} }} |cooldown = |range = }} Lore The ferocious warrior known as Dew is the heir of a long-lasting tribe of battlers known as the Ancients. Being one of the prime roamers and commanders of Freljord, and most tyrant too. Such battlers faced, over the years, unpleasent generations of war with other newcoming tribes of Freljord, which after many centuries ended up knocking the ferocious warriors off their throne. Every day and every night that passed, the tribe's rancor became mightier, reaching the final point of living solely for revenge. However, the Ancients were outnumbered and outpowered in every battle they clashed. No matter how much they destroyed, crushed or slaughtered, any other tribe from Freljord would end up defeating them. Accompanying many years of failiure and loss of members, the Ancients decided to halt their nonsensical wars until they were, at last, ultimately ready. Haunted by such stories of his tribe, the cold-hearted individual known as Dew beared an even bigger thirst for revenge and appetite of bloodshed than any other. The members from the Ancients finally elected Dew has their leader following the death of their recent leader, as they had great hopes on the warlord he could become. Apart from experience in combat, Dew had an unmatchable intelligence compared to most of his tribe. Such precocity was put to the test with Sla'arth, the remarkable watcher of Runeterra. The cunning instincts of Dew made the Ancient Vigilant accept an agreement with the tribe of the Ancients due to a mislead tale: his clan of warriors were, following him, atrociously dominated over the years by the other tribes for pure fun. The moment that Dew awaited for so long finally came with the newcomer to the war; with the power of Sla'arth, they were ready to finally defeat their blood nemesis, and revenge would standby no more at the Institute of War. Quotes Dew= ;Champion selection * "Tremble before the Ancients." ;Attacking * "Lead us to victory, Summoner." * "Take their heart out." * "Submit to me, or die." * "Freljord will be ours again." * "As '''I' say."'' * "They cannot hold us so easily." * "Pathetic." * "Tremble before me." * "Careful, it might hurt." * "The Freljord's crown is already mine." ;Movement * "The Frozen Throne is mine alone." * "Freljord will submit to my paw." * " will no longer taste victory." * "At last... battle!" * "I will rule Freljord." * "I will lead Freljord the right path." * "We fight for our Freljord." * "Traitors must be punished." * "Punish those cowards." * "Swiftly to battle." ;Taunt * "Join us, or be ravaged to the last bone of yours." * "Flesh... thorn apart so '''easily'."'' * "You made a huge mistake by getting in our path." ;Taunting Sla'arth * "I'll do whatever is needed for the Ancients' victory." * "Don't you dare cross our path, Sla'arth." * "I'm not afraid to knock you down if needed." ;Dodging * "Your frost arrow can't even reach me." * "Are you blind?" * "So close... Yet so far." ;Killing * "'''Now', the Freljord has hopes."'' * "You wouldn't lead Freljord the right way." * "Pitiful queen." ;Killing * "Just a mere pig, aren't you, Sejuani?" * "It seems you always were the pig after all." * "A boar as a bonus? Looks like I won't be hungry tonight!" ;Killing * "You got melted, Lissandra." * "That is not true ice, you foolish witch." * "No longer immortal. What a pity..." ;Killing * "Rage some more..." * "You cannot stand up against the Ancients." * "Impressive... I will make you the joker of my new Freljord." ;Joke * "Forget it. I'm not joking around." * "Jokes? Err... I got lots of them." * "Knock knock. Who's there? Better not be me." ;Upon using Disembowel * "Feast." * "Devour." * "Lacerate." ;Upon using Sudden Glaciation * "Nowhere to hide!" * "Feel the frost!" * "Face death!" |-| Infernal Dew= ;Attacking *''"Your soul, will be cutted away."'' *''"Souls are spoils for me."'' *''"Victims of my wrath."'' *''"Everyone will burn under my paw."'' *''"Fire will cleanse your soul."'' *''"Burst and become ashes."'' *''"Your life is fading."'' *''"Everything at the end of his cycle, turn into ashes."'' *''"All humans are fated to burn."'' *''"Your life cycle is ending."'' *''"Flesh is a prison!"'' *''"Your soul will feed my fury."'' *''"Another children of the grave."'' ;Movement *''"Behind me, there's only misery."'' *''"Your time of dying has come."'' *''"I'm the nightmare in your head."'' *''"Humans are all cowards."'' *''"Embrace the inferno."'' *''"Souls can't be burned, but can be eaten."'' *''"Your path has ended."'' *''"Face the perfection."'' *''"Everything has an expiration date."'' *''"I bring inferno."'' *''"I'm the soul's devourer."'' ;Upon using Disembowel *''"Melt!"'' *''"Succumb."'' *''"Taste my inferno."'' ;Upon using Sudden Glaciation *''"Does it burn?"'' *''"Panic!"'' *''"Turn into ashes."'' *''"Lava Wave!."'' ;Taunt *''"Oblivion? It's nothing compared to what i'm going to do."'' *''"Oblivion will seems a joke to you."'' *''"I'd offer you a thing, it's pain."'' ;Joke *''"Mmmh, does heaven awaits me after death?"'' *''"Wait, what? I'm burning!"'' ;Taunt to an enemy *''"C'mon, join us, it will make you glorius."'' *''"Embrace us, or switch off your flame."'' History Logs ;Wrecking Strike *''"Percentage of damage changed to 1%/2%/3%/4% from 1.5%/3%/4.5%/6%"'' *''"No more reduces by 1 seconds if attacking an enemy champion"'' ;Disembowel (Q) *''"Stack System removed"'' *''"Base damage increased to 75/105/135/165/195 from 25/50/75/100/125 *''"Ratio AD lowered to 80% from 100%"'' *''"Ratio changed to "Total AD" from "Bonus AD"'' *''"Now deals 1%/1.5%/2%/2.5%/3% of health missing as magic damage"'' *''"Cooldown increased to 8 at all ranks from 5/4.5/3/3.5/3"'' ;Freezing Swipes *''"Slow duration decreased to 1 second from 3 seconds"'' *''"Slow percentage changed to 5%/8%/11%/14%/17% from 4%/8%/12%/16%/22%"'' ;Appetite of carnage (E) *''"Cooldown changed on early ranks to 20/19/18/17/16 from 24/22/20/18/16"'' *''"Base damage changed to 60/100/140/180/210 from 90/130/170/210/250"'' *''"Buff now persist for 2 more seconds after killing an enemy champion instead of halved cooldown"'' *''"Buff duration reduced to 1.5/2.25/3/3.75/4.5 from 3/3.5/4/4.5/5"'' Notes *"A great Thanks is sent to ErdamonPL ^^" .Riuzak c: *'IMPORTANT:' Dew and other people of Ancients' tribe are going to get new quotes for their "Infernal" Skin. Category:Custom champions